


Thunderstorm

by queenmidalah



Series: #February500 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: #february500 prompt on a FB group: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you want to dance in the rain?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jemma Simmons
Series: #February500 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648810
Kudos: 15





	Thunderstorm

The skies had started getting dark throughout the afternoon. Bucky Barnes knew that eventually, he was going to have to persuade the scientific trio that was made up of Shuri, Peter Parker, and Jemma Simmons to get inside. He had heard over the com system that the darkening clouds were eventually going to release the much-needed rain they had been waiting for in Wakanda, but that there was concern it was a storm that was also going to create quite a light show.

Rumbles of thunder began to sound in the distance. Bucky lifted his head and noticed that the clouds were getting darker faster and he could see the clashes of lightening amongst them. He turned to the three people.

"We should pack things up and head back to the palace," he said. "I'm sure you have enough to work on for now."

Shuri looked at the sky, taking note of the darkness and the flashes amongst the clouds. "He's right," she said. "We should head in. Peter, help me get these samples packed away." Peter merely nodded and helped Shuri gather their samples and equipment. Jemma moved over to do the same as Bucky gathered the larger equipment to pack into the back of the small transport. Once it was packed, Shuri and Peter got in. Bucky started to when he noticed Jemma wasn’t getting in the transport.

“Go,” she said. “I want to walk back.”

“It’s going to storm any minute,” Shuri said.

“It’s okay,” Jemma said. “It’s not far and I like the rain.”

Bucky arched a brow before removing his leg from the transport. “Go,” he told Shuri and Peter. “I’ll walk back with her.”

“You don’t have to,” Jemma said.

“I know.” He nodded to Shuri who simply started the transport and headed towards the palace. Bucky fell into step beside Jemma. As the two walked back to the palace, raindrops started to hit them occasionally. They had just reached the outer courtyard when the skies opened and it began to downpour, even as the sky rumbled and lightning would streak across the sky.

A soft laugh had Bucky turning his head, his eyebrow arching as Jemma began to twirl around the courtyard, humming a song as she moved. He had to admire her slender form as the pouring rain plastered her clothing against her frame, outlining her figure that was normally hidden. He blinked when he suddenly found her standing in front of him.

“Dance with me,” she said, a beautiful smile splitting her face.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you want to dance in the rain?” Bucky asked, his tone mixed with amusement and disbelief.

“What better time to dance?” she asked. She grabbed his hand. “Come on, Sergeant. Show me some of those 40s dance moves.” He shook his head, laughing, but let her draw him closer. Never let it be said that Bucky Barnes turned a beautiful woman down when she asked him to dance.


End file.
